Tale of Maybus
by Harrison J. Pecans
Summary: This story is set in seventh year but does not include HBP because I started the idea in my head for this story in my head before it was out. It is a story of blossoming love, the past, and a vampire named Maybus.


1Hello! I hope you like this story. BTW: this is I guess is set in AU, its their seventh year but HBP never happened since when I planned to write this it wasn't out yet.

Halloween Night

The forbidden forest was buzzing with life, this everyone at Hogwarts knew...there were birds, bugs, centaurs, ware wolfs, the occasional fox, bowtruckles, giant spiders, and even the rare unicorn. Everyone, as previously stated, at Hogwarts knew this...though Ron Weasley knew of the spiders a little better than others, and a certain ex-teacher at Hogwarts would sadly never quite forget the centaurs.

What no one at Hogwarts knew, including the intuitive Hermione Granger or even the portrait of a sincerely missed wizard in the headmasters room, was that it was also buzzing with quite a bit of un-life. Three un-lifes to be exact...their names were Maybus, Dimitriv, and Catacaska. Maybus being the leader but un-able to move at the moment for he was quite petrified. But that would not be for long for his servants were then returning to him with the blood of a virgin, for their great masters revival. Now if you are like your kind narrator here you might be doing a bit of the jumping for joy. Who doesn't love a vampire? Thing is though - if you knew Maybus your jumps for joy might turn into...sitting from an acute since of dismay. Because Maybus was not a romantic like Count Dracula or like the charming Lestat de Lioncourt. Though he did have the good looks, he could seduce a mortal woman easily without the help of his hypnotic gaze. He had a mane of blonde hair and gray eyes atop a handsome face along with a slender young build.

Maybus was nothing short of a bastard. In his days as a mortal he was an astounding brat who liked to indulge in what Anthony Burgess might call "ultra-violence." A casual night out would mean a little rape, quite a bit of sadistic acts, torture and if it was a good day maybe murder. He got away un-punished for all of it to...17th Century English Law Enforcement not being top-notch. He died at the age of 24...and for his miss deeds he was smiled upon and cursed at the same time. While his soul was rightfully damned he was given immortality to do harm to humans.

After quite a bit of drinking Maybus Haywerd was on his way out to have a bit of fun. He didn't have to look long for his victim though because walking by herself was a tender young maiden almost gift-wrapped for the slimy rascal. Unleashing a knife from his pocket, Maybus did a bit if light jogging and caught up with her. She was a pretty one and you can be sure Maybus would've had her look a lot more unnatractive by nights end if he had had his way. But luckily for her before she had even turned around to face her would be rapist a damned one had already scooped him up and dived into the alley that might have been her resting place. The vampire moved to fast for her mortal eyes so she just fancied she had only felt a gust of wind on her neck and not the gnarly breathing of a cut throat.

But for all his other character flaws Maybus was not a coward and did not beg for mercy while weeping his eyes out, but fought and struggled against the Herculean grasp. Maybus of coarse was eventually put to rest by the fangs of the nameless damned. Maybus hungrily sank his teeth into the vampires wrist and completed the blood trade. Maybus was a full fledged vampire by the next night. The vampire of the night before had left him fending for himself not evening explaining what had happened...that he was now a creature of the night. Only a life time later did Maybus seek companionship from other un dead but he found they were difficult to locate. So, remembering the steps of his creator he made two cronies out of wondering thugs. They were of coarse Dimitriv and Catacaska. Dimitriv looked clownish and was very tall while Catacaska was average height though very muscular. Dimitriv had dark black hair that was slightly spikey while Catacaska had long ghostly white hair to fit his pale complexion.

Now that Maybus was no longer technically a muggle since he wasn't even a mortal he had begun to notice strange things, tings he didn't notice during his mortal life...things no one else noticed. Long story short...he had discovered the wizarding world...a world he rather fancied. Not only he realized were they more fun to take down being stronger than Muggels but they also had much stronger blood. His vampiric powers grew as he feasted on Wizards and Witches at an alarming rate. His name even became known some how or another. Not that Maybus minded he loved the fear in his victims eyes when he introduced himself before their un timely death. With time hunting wizards even became boring for his skin had become powerful like that of a dragon and magics effects were small. Maybus always told his droogs that he wished for a day when a wizard could give him a good fight. To his displeasure he met a wizard as cunning as he and powerful as he, Marcus Hoodwinked a distant relative of Merlins or so he claimed. He jinxed him into a powerless dormant using very difficult magic and left him in a forest to remain forgotten, his servants were never able to locate him. Though he was not dead...or he was but don't be difficult my reader you know what I mean...he was petrified and was unable to access any blood. Though not just any blood could wake him from such a spell...only the blood of a virgin could help him. But without Dimitriv or Catacaska at his side he was quite helpless.

As I'm sure your aware though readers a vampires powers increase with age no matter what state he or she is in and though he could not test his physical powers his mental powers were still at his disposal. It wasn't until many years later that he was able to send out a call to his still moving companions, notifying them of his position. When they found buried in dirt and looking quite...used he was able to give them full instructions.

And so that brings us almost to the present...though we won't stay _there_ long.

It was now the autumn of a certain young wizards seventh year...this certain wizard being Harry Potter. Otherwise known as the boy who lived or the chosen one though I believe Harry preferred just Harry. At the moment Harry was downing quite a bit of pumpkin juice in the common room with his friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. It was Halloween night and it was still an hour before the feast so the five of them were relaxing by the fire sharing a few laughs and to Nevilles' dismay a Canary Cream. You would think he'd recognize one the second time around. They where all dressed up in their costumes.

Harry had his dark brown hair all up in a mess as usual. His locks fell down past his emerald green eyes almost hiding them from view. For his Halloween costume he sported shiny golden armor, in one hand he had a broad sword and in his other a round shield with a Lion insignia on it. He was a knight of the round table he said though no one knew what that was except for Hermione.

As for Ron his vibrant red hair was covered by a silver crown. He carried a golden scepter and sported royal purple robes. As a joke Ron also pinned a old "Weasley Is Our King" pin on the front of his chest, which earned many laughs. Ron had gone as crimson as his hair when Hermione had said it was "quite a clever costume."

For Halloween Hermione has straightened her hair and gotten 24 hour fang implants. For her costume she dressed in a scarlet dress and around it a black "auto-billowing" cape which flapped in the wind even if there wasn't any for sheer effect. Hermione sat imbetween Ron and Harry and was looking rather dignified until Ginny stabbed her with a pinch fork.

Ginnys long red hair fit together perfectly with her Demoness costume, which was a red body suit complete with horns, pinch fork, and spiky cape. She had even gone as far as to look up a spell to make her eyes perfectly white and empty. She had considered fixing her voice to sound Satanic as well but it ended up sounding rather perverted.

Neville, with the help of Hermione, had attempted a muggle costume. Over his short brown hair he had a green cowboy hat as well as a hippie bandana around his forehead. For a shirt he wore a pink T-shirt covered by blue jean overalls and a black leather jacket. All of this was topped off with sandals.

Tonight was to be an important night for all of them, for Ron had planned to finally ask out Hermione something he had wanted to do since the end of first year. Ron had finally come out of the closet about it to Harry only three days ago...

'NO RON! You may NOT copy my essay!'

'Oh come of it Hermione are you still upset about this afternoon?'

'No Ron I'm not! Why would I be upset at all that you said I was UGLY?'

'Dammit Hermione I didn't say you where ugly!'

'OH PARDON ME RON, what did you say then?'

'As I recall I gave you a compliment. I said your hair sure looked nice fourth year why don't you try wearing it straight again...yah know instead of all frizzy.'

'And what the hell is wrong with "all frizzy"? I happen to like my hair as is!'

'Well you don't gotta get all bent out of shape over it!'

'I AM NOT BENT OUT OF SHAPE!'

At this point Hermione had left the common room to seek refuge in the girls dorm. Ron had turned to Harry remorsefully. Harry expected him to sigh like usual and say "Girls!" but this time he didn't. On the contrary he looked more on the brink of tears. He sat up and then stalked off to the boys dorm and closed the door, Harry of coarse followed suit.

'I kinda wanna be alone right now Harry...' Ron said monotonously as he sat down onto his four poster. He ran his fingers through his hair and cradled his head in his hands. Harry took a seat next to him and patted him on the back. 'Ron, don't worry bout it, you know Hermione she'll come around soon enough.'

'God...it's not that Harry...I mean all we ever do is fight. She must completely hate me...but I...' Ron shuddered a little and Harry noticed his eyes began to glisten. 'Harry I've liked Hermione for a long time...'

'Well so have I,' began Harry not quite catching on 'we both have but...'

'No Harry...I mean I've...I've uh..._fancied _her.' To Rons surprise Harry didn't seem surprised at all.

'Well I've always thought you kinda did Ron.'

'Do...you...think she feels the same way...a-about me?'

Harry grinned, 'I'm fairly certain it's mutual.'

Ron brightened, 'You don't think she hates me?'

'Nope...far from it actually.'

Ron suddenly looked very serious again, 'I considering telling her at the ball on Halloween night.' Ron looked up to Harry, his eyes begging to know if he approved.

'That's a good idea...but you gotta be tactful about telling her.' Harry said.

'Tactful? How?' Ron inquired. About an hour later Ron had felt prepared to tell her right then...but as Hallows Eve actually arrived he felt as if he could throw up. He kept throwing anxious looks over at Harry which he returned with reassuring smiles. Of coarse Ron wasn't the only one with plans for the night. Inspired by Rons bravery Harry had decided to pop the same question but not to Hermione but to a certain red-headed vixen...and Rons sister, Ginny.

The Gryffindors of coarse where not the only ones with plans for down in the dank dungeons of the Slytherins a young seventeen year old wizard schemed.

The night before last Draco had sat down in the common room, it was one in the morning and he felt rather ridiculous. He had received a short note the day before which had read.

_Dear Draco, the Dark Lord has plans for you meet me in the fire tommorow night at one o' clock. _

Draco supposed it was a note from his accursed father or one of his death-eater pals. Secretly he rather hated all of their pure-blood propaganda but he said nothing against it for he not-so-secretly hated the idea of his father disowning him or being killed by Voldemort for treachery. As much as Draco really hated his father all he wanted out of life was to impress him. Draco could never get one enthusiastic word of praise for what ever he did except the occasional, "good job Draco" which was rare for his father took every chance he got to tell him he did everything wrong.

But this note, Draco knew, could be the chance to impress his father. (NOTE: I feel no need to mention this within the story but Lucius was let out of Azkaban very fast through all of his connections at the Ministry.) He would gladly do a service for Voldemort for a chance like that. Draco was stirred from his thoughts for a face burst through the flames, one hidden by a death-eaters mask. He could tell from the voice it was a man, he had a strangely hypnotic and seducing voice. 'Draco, I have very little time. Tommorow at the Hogwarts ball there will be a raid, I need you to let us in through the front door. The Dark Lord commands it.'

'The front door!' Draco said standing up. 'You'll be noticed for sure...' Draco had been cut off. He didn't know what it was but something about this mans presence told him _Don't worry about it. _The man simply repeated in the same alluring voice, 'The Dark Lord commands it.' and left. In a trance like state Draco had gotten up and went back to his bed fully dressed.

It was now Halloween night and Draco knew he had a job to do. Draco stood up his armor clanking slightly. He was dressed as a Norse barbarian and he carried a heavy sword on his back. Before he knew it Draco was standing the door way into the tower. He sighed and said, 'For the Dark Lord...for my father...' and began to climb the stair way.

That's the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it PLEASE oh PLEASE Review. A review would really make my freakin day!


End file.
